Enemies
List of enemies including Bosses, sorted by the area in which they make their first appearance. ''AREA 1 'DESERT Bandit Common enemy throughout the entire game. Shoots bullets that hit 3 HP. Can take two hits from any Bullet based weapon (only one with Scarier Face mutation) Maggot Weakest of all the enemies throughout, but be warned they are dangerous in large groups. Deals 1 HP when it touches you. Giant Maggot Contrary to its offsprings' strength the Giant Maggot is much more of a threat. Watch out for its ability to burrow. Does 1 damage but takes 9 bullets to kill. Explodes into maggots on death. Maggots Nest A stationary pile of bones and carcass that explodes with maggots when damaged or approached by the player. Can drop a weapon when destroyed. Explodes into 6 maggots. Maggots will die instantly if it is killed with Melee or explosives weapons. Scorpion The scorpion is a very dangerous enemy early in the game. It can fire a large amount of green projectiles and should be approached with caution. Can be easily killed with crossbows (one hit kill) It takes 6 pistol shots to kill, does 5 damage with its projectile attack, and has a Merle attack that hits for 5 as well. Golden Scorpion uch more dangerous version of the Scorpion, Shoots a larger ammount of green bullets, has more HP and explodes when killed, sending a nasty ammount of green projectiles from his dead body. ADD PHOTO > Shoots a set of fast bullets and a set of slow at the same time so be careful. Big Bandit Boss of the first area. Located at stage 1_3. He has two different attacks: 1. Big Bandit fires a barrage of bullets in the player's direction (each bullet deals 3 damage). The target is set once he starts so he will not follow the player when you dodge. 2. Big Bandit charges to the player's location. This also destroys any wall inbetween himself and the player. If all bandits are dead when he comes in and you stay really close to him without shooting he will not attack you. AREA 2' SEWERS'' Rat Common enemy located in the second area. Can only deal damage by running into the player. Dies after 3 bullets. Big Green Rat Spits out small green rats that behave the same as the gray ones but dont drop XP and other pickups. Alligator The alligator has a shotgun and can be especially dangerous in close quarters. Takes 5 pistol shots to kill. Frog A fat mutated frog that explodes with green projectiles when killed. Best dealt with from a distance. Melee weapons destroy projectiles as it explodes making it (mostly) safe to attack. ''AREA 3 SCRAPYARD'' Crow Common enemy in the third area. They shoot 3 slow moving red projectiles in a straight line and have the ability to fly and swarm the player at most unexpected moments. 5 bullets to kill. Sniper A Robot wearing a cowboy hat. Generally stands still, but occaisionally moves in a random direction at a slow speed. When the player comes within its line of sight it takes aim with its sniper rifle and fires a tight spread of shots with incredible speed after a short time. The snipers aim can be seen from its laser sight, and a sound will play when it takes aim. The sniper explodes when killed, damaging everything arround him including enemies. Takes two pistol shots to kill. Assassin Resembles a bandit but dressed in purple rather than bandages. Very quick and dangerous. Runs at the player in an erratic pattern, attacking with his stick dealing six(needs confirmation) damage. Does not deal damage when touching the player, only when swinging (swing has a very wide radius). Will pretend to be dead, but can be identified as it peeks up every few seconds. 3 pistol shots to kill. Deals 5 damage. Big Dog Has 3 phases. Walk Phase : Moves towards the player generally but back and forth a lot. Spin Phase : Shoots lines of bullets equal to those of a bandit in a spiral fashion around it. Missile Phase : Shoots volleys of missiles that takes damage when hitting walls or when shot. : They move straight towards the player, bouncing off walls or when shot. : Upon death they explode. They are treated like enemies and will drop health and ammo just as often. These phases cycle through in a seemingly random order. Big Dog explodes upon death. Big dog currently takes damage from all enemy fire before activation and will often self activate because of it. '''AREA 4 '''CRYSTAL CAVES Crystal Spider Similar to the rat, but with faster and more erratic movement and more health. Appears to be somewhat less aggressive than the rat. Takes 6 pistol shots to kill. Crystal Crystals move somewhat slowly in a random direction, and does not try to chase the player. When the player comes within its line of sight it charges up a beam and fires for massive damage. The beam hits instantly, but does not move nor predict the players movement. You can see where its aiming by paying attention to sparks created on the wall where it will hit. Touching a crystal results in instant death.